Atsushi
by LXS
Summary: Trop court pour un résumé


**Auteur : LXS  
Titre : Atsushi  
Base : Dir en grey  
Univers : /  
Couple : aucun  
Disclamer : ils sont pas à moi, ils sont à eux même, à leur famille, à Inou Sushi, à leur maison de prod, voilà je crois que j'ai oublier personne. Ceci est un one shot, une histoire inventé qui n'aura sans doute jamais lieu dans la réalité. Homophobes, Racistes, passés votre chemin merci ! **

**__****ATSUSHI**

**Mon ventre me fais souffrir. Que peut – il bien se passer ? J'ai mal depuis un certain temps, je ne comprend pas pourquoi ? Je ne me suis jamais autorisé une quelconque erreur ... Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout vas de travers ? Je ne comprend pas. **

**Lui ai – je fais un tort quelconque ? Je ne pense pas ... Alors pourquoi a – t – il souhaiter nous trahir de la sorte ? Je le hais tellement, mais dans mon métier il faut se préparer à toutes éventualités ... Pourtant rien dans son comportement me laissait à penser que je devais me méfier de lui. Un ami ...**

**Personne n'est encore au courant. Sa femme m'a téléphoner afin de m'avertir ... Comment pourrais – je le lui pardonner ? Comment eux pourront – ils me pardonner cette erreur qui risque de nous coûter tellement cher ? Toute ma vie je me suis battu pour qu'ils aient tout ! Et à cause d'une connerie stupide, à cause d'argent il a tout fichu par terre !**

**Je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser aller de la sorte, je n'ai pas le droit de leur montrer que cette trahison m'est bien plus douloureuse qu'elle ne le devrait, après tout j'aurais dû prévoir ce coup bas ! Je ne laisse rien paraître lorsqu'ils débarquent le lendemain matin, à la télévision ils ne parlent que de ça ...**

**Kaoru m'emmène dans mon bureau, il me demande de lui expliquer. Que dois – je lui dire ? Je n'étais au courant de rien, et si j'avais su plus tôt ce qu'il avait fait, je l'aurais dénoncer quitte à tout perdre. Maintenant je me retrouve face à un ami qui n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. **

**Mon malaise se fais voir. Je ne sais que lui répondre. Des questions muettes traverses ses yeux, l'incompréhension se lit sur son visage. Ma main se pose sur mon ventre qui me tiraille depuis l'annonce. Une grimace de douleur. Qu'il ne perçoit pas. Heureusement je me refuse à quitter le navire maintenant, il y a beaucoup trop d'enjeux poser là sur la table aux yeux de tous. **

**La police vient, interrogatoire interminable. Mes maux de ventre s'accentuent. Que dois – je faire ? Je n'étais au courant de rien, j'ai beau leur expliquer, cela ne leur suffit pas. Ils finissent par me relâcher. Cette situation me torture trop. Je me réfugies une fois de plus dans mon bureau, le seul endroit au monde, où je me sens un peu apaiser.**

**Devrais – je lui aussi le quitter ? A peine cette penser me traverse l'esprit qu'une douleur plus violente qu'une autre s'empare de mon ventre et me fait mettre un genoux à terre. Bordel je dois être plus résistant que cela ! Je suis Atsushi Inoue Manager de Dir en grey, que penseraient les autres à me voir plier en deux sur le sol de mon bureau à cause d'un simple mal de ventre ? Ils riraient probablement de ma situation actuelle. **

**Un grand manager accuser de je ne sais pas trop quel méfait ... Et lorsque mon innocence sera prouver, j'aurais absolument tout perdu. Jamais je ne supporterais l'ignorance dans laquelle on me plongera, elle me sera fatale. Je le sais. Aucune illusion ne pourrait se faire devant cette histoire, si tordu soit – elle. **

**Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, il aura réussit de grandes choses, face à tous ceux qui l'enterraient lorsque nous étions à l'école. Il aura tout détruit par cupidité. Ou plutôt par stupidité. Car il n'y a que cette raison là qui aura su le faire basculer dans l'illégalité. Cela, ou bien sa rencontre avec cet autre musicien. Aussi corrompu qu'un Yakuza. ****Et dire que je me revois encore le mettre en garde contre toutes ces tentations, il aurait pu me parler au lieu de fauter. **

**J'essaye tant bien que mal à me relevé ; Mais la douleur qui s'était calmer se réveille encore plus vive et violente qu'au début, mes mains se posent sur mon estomac, et avant que je comprenne le mal qui me ronge, je m'écroule dans mon bureau. **

**Mes yeux se ferment lentement, je vois trouble, pourtant je sais que je ne suis pas seul. Ma voix raisonne dans ma tête, alors que faiblement j'appelle à l'aide.**


End file.
